Timothy Rogers
Timothy Rogers (also known as the Hero of Courage,) is the former Master of Water, and Master of Golden Light. He is the son of Nicholas Rogers, the Master of Lightning, father of Kaitlin Rogers, and grandfather of Chad Killian. Timothy once trained under the Royal House of Ogaji, and then turned to leading the new iteration of Team Waters. During his quest to reunite with the fallen Elemental Masters, he unlocked his true potential as the Master of Golden Light, one of only three people that has the power to destroy the Dark Lord. In the ending battle against Bamos, he and his team appeared to be winning, but then Bamos' son, Lukas, killed Bamos and destroyed Team Waters, leaving Timothy with a terrible leg injury, impairing him from fighting ever again. After The Light Knight, he had a daughter, Kaitlin, who inherited her mother's elemental power of amber. He trained her and prepared her the best he could for her destiny to fight Serces, and he was killed when she was 17. Timothy's spirit was sent to the Sacred Realm, where he waited there with the other fallen Heroes until the day they would rise again. He finally returned in Doomsday to face Genesis, and sacrificed himself and his power to save Ogaji. History Early Life Timothy was brought up by Nicholas Rogers and his wife McKenzie. Nicholas was the Master of Lightning, Water, and Golden Light, but he didn't know about any of it. He lost his memory after The Black Death. Because of this, Timothy had no idea he would inherit Nicholas' water and light powers. He did, however, have an affinity for helping people. When he was fifteen years old, he joined the Knights of the Ogaji Royal family, and served under the Princess of Ogaji of the time, Zea. [[Legends of Ogaji|'Legends of Ogaji']] The Light Knight (Chapter 3) The Emperor and Empress of Ogaji knew that the Dark Lord Bamos was going to return one day. They became anxious about when the Second Hero would rise, and were becoming impatient… When Timothy joined the Royal Knights, he became fully aware of how bad it was. The Princess of Ogaji was constantly doing drills to find out which knight was the best, and the most worthy to become the Hero of Courage. When Timothy was 16, the Spinjitzu Club had been disbanded for 18 years, and Mojo had begun his plan to return to the Palace. He announces his plan to the whole country, and the Princess and her Master at Arms, Maxwell, are well aware of his arrival. They meet Mojo and Belkoff at the front of the Palace with their head Knight, Jonah. They told him that if he is able to defeat Mojo, then he may well be the Hero of Courage. So, Jonah attacked Belkoff, but Belkoff was a big bulky man, and killed Jonah in seconds. While this was happening, Timothy was watching with other Knights in training, and knew he had to act. As Belkoff delivered a devastating blow to Jonah’s head, Timothy emerged from the background and drew his sword and shield to fend them off. In a split second, he was attacking with his sword, and he unlocked his true potential as the Master of Water! This drove Mojo and Belkoff away, and the Princess and Maxwell knew what this meant. They appointed Timothy the true Hero of Courage. Timothy learned that it was his destiny to continue Milo’s journey and reawaken the fallen Elemental Masters, and unlock his power of Golden Light to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. The Princess and Maxwell accompanied Timothy on his quest, and they made a small cottage by the Palace their base. Meanwhile, a defeated Mojo and Belkoff ran far away from the Palace, and met a mysterious dark man in black armor. The man introduced himself as Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. Mojo told Bamos their struggle, and Bamos said he’d help them out. The three of them returned to the Palace, now armed with Bamos’ Dark Magic. They attacked the Palace, and killed the Emperor and Empress before Timothy and the others could show up. When they did, Timothy drove away Mojo and Belkoff and made a move on Bamos. In a confusing battle, Bamos killed the Princess and left Timothy and Maxwell alone. Timothy somehow managed to unearth some of his Golden Power, and damaged Bamos greatly, leading him to flee. Timothy and Maxwell returned to their cottage, and Maxwell said he may as well quit considering he has no powers and he only tagged along because of the Princess, but Timothy convinced him to stay. In the following months, Timothy and Maxwell made great strides in the battle against Bamos. Timothy unlocked his Golden power, Maxwell was revealed to be the Master of Metal, they met Kai the Master of Fire from Ninjago, they found the Master of Nature, Simon, and the Master of Creation. Together, they weakened Bamos to the point where his powers were drained from him almost completely. However, with the help of his son Lukas, he regained his strength (and tossed his son to the side later) When Bamos’ full strength returned he attacked the Ninja’s base and used his powers to curse the elemental masters once again. He turned Simon into a tree, Maxwell into a metal statue, and sent Kai back to Ninjago. (The Master of Creation and Form had already fled) Now that Timothy was all alone, Bamos was about to deliver the final blow, when all of a sudden he was struck from behind! His son Lukas had returned, angry that his father abandoned him, he found the second Cursed book that held the power of the Overlord. He absorbed the power of Shadow, and was now more powerful than Bamos… He killed his father, and assumed a new title: Serces, the Sorcerer of Shadows. In the mess, Timothy managed to escape with a damaged leg, meaning he would never be able to fight the same again. . . Post-Light Knight After his defeat at Serces' hand, Timothy took a few months to calm down from the big fight. He was heartbroken, all of his friends were killed, and he could no longer fight. Eventually he was forced to become a normal person again. He found a job, and even a wife many years later. He and his wife would have one daughter, Kaitlin. Timothy knew that his daughter would inherit his power of Golden Light, and become the Third Hero. He would start her training the day she started walking. Last Light (Chapter 5) By Kaitlin's 17th birthday, his wife had been dead three years. It was hard to continue training Kaitlin in his old age and with his damaged leg. Timothy created an android A.I. to assist Kaitlin incase he will ever not be around to help her... It was that day that Serces saw it fit to attack their home. With his daughter's training incomplete, and knowing that he would not survive his attack, he sent Kaitlin away through a secret tunnel he had built leading to a temple base that would be impenetrable to Serces' power. After saying goodbye, he faced Serces himself, and was killed in battle. In the Sacred Realm After his death, his soul was sent to the Sacred Realm where the other fallen Elemental Masters were. There they prepared for the final battle to come against the Greatest Evil the World Will Ever See. Doomsday (Chapter 7) Timothy returned with the rest of the Elemental Masters to fight Genesis and his army. Genesis was hell-bent on stealing the power of golden light from one of the three heroes in order to transform himself into a human. Timothy knew this, and volunteered to sacrifice himself for the good of the team, so when Genesis became human, he would be vulnerable. Timothy was killed by Genesis, and his powers were taken from him in front of his father and his daughter... Personality Timothy is a confident and enthusiastic person, and never backs down from a fight. Like his father, he has an affinity for helping people, thus why he joined the Royal Knights. He cares for his friends and family deeply, and is shown to have deep remorse for those who have deceased. He cares enough about his daughter that he was willing to sacrifice himself to Genesis so she wouldn't get hurt, and in the end died a true hero. He is also shown to be a courageous leader in combat, and joined Milo and his daughter in the final battle. Abilities and weapons When Timothy first joined the Royal Knights, he was equipped with a sword and a shield for hand to hand combat. Since his transition to a Ninja, he stuck with the sword and shield, and preferred to fight with a sword rather than with his powers. He can create and control water and use it for offense and defense attacks with his Hydrokenesis, and with his power of Golden Light, he can manipulate light energy and shoot it at his foes in a blast of powerful magic. Notes * Timothy is known as the only ''Legends of Ogaji ''character to be left-handed, but he uses both of his hands when holding a sword and shield. ** additionally, he is the only one of the heroes to wield two weapons at once on more than one occasion * He married another Elemental Master, the Master of Amber, however she is unnamed and didn't appear in the series physically. ** She is who Kaitlin inherited the Element of Amber from. Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Ogaji Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Fan Elemental Master Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Water Category:Masters of Light Category:Heroes of Light